battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Barf Bag
|species = Paper bag containing vomit |place = BFDI: 26th~29th (3 votes) BFDIA: 52nd (78 votes) |allies =Spongy |enemies = Announcer , Lollipop, Pillow, Eggy (possibly) |color = BFDI/A: Brown (bag), Light Green (barf) IDFB: Beige (bag), Tan (barf)|recc = desmundhume and jimimon100 |first = Half a Loaf Is Better Than None |last = Getting Teardrop to Talk |episode = BFDI: Reveal Novum BFDIA: Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know |voice = Kenzie Bryant|team = Team Ice Cube!}} Barf Bag is one of the 30 recommended characters who had a chance at joining the game during The Reveal and Reveal Novum, but failed to get into the game, receiving only 3 votes, along with Naily, Tree and Saw. Barf Bag also appeared in Vomitaco as the representative of the Barf Bag Challenge. Barf Bag usually has check-it eyebrows, a smile, and arms and legs as if in a booster seat. Barf Bag's design was also used for an another RC named Baggy, but without arms. Barf Bag also had a chance to join Battle for Dream Island Again, but placed 52nd with only 78 votes, and was once again flung to the LOL. Barf Bag's IDFB redesign features a lighter color, smaller bag, and has no more Check-it eyebrows. Personality Due to her brain being put in vomit, Barf Bag's knowledge doesn't proceed far enough to be known by the other contestants. She believes that no one will take her seriously. Appearance Barf Bag appears to be a recycled paper bag containg withdrawn human stomach acids. Changes BFDI 14 * Barf Bag has no vomit in it. * Barf Bag is brown. * Barf Bag is armless. * Barf Bag has Check-it Eyebrows. * Barf Bag's face is to one of their smaller sides. * Barf Bag has fringe at their top. BFDI 15 * Barf Bag gets back their Check-it eyebrows. * Barf Bag conatins vomit inside of it, with a dark brown "Vomit" are at the bottom. * Barf Bag's limbs are now stationary. BFDI 16 * Barf Bag Loses their Check-it eyebrows. * Barf Bag no longer contains vomit. * Barf Bag's limbs are now mobile again. BFDI 17 * Barf Bag regains their vomit. * Barf Bag's vomit area is now a brownish-green. * Barf Bag is taller. IDFB * Barf Bag is now tan colored. * Barf Bag loses their check-it eyebrows. * Barf Bag's limbs are now mobile again. * Barf Bag's vomit area is now taupe. * Barf Bag has less fringe at the top. * Barf Bag contains less vomit. * Barf Bag is shorter. Relationships Bubble Trivia * Barf Bag's vomit is similar to acid; it can dissapate things. Gallery Barfbag.png|Barf Bag at Cake at Stake Barf Bag Idol.png|Barf Bag idle ArmlessBarf.png NowWithArms.png Pingpok.png barfbagtitle.png|Barf Bag's Joining Audition barf bag mini.png Screen Shot 2014-07-03 at 18.38.56.png|Old version in Vomitaco Barf_Bag.jpeg|Barf Bag finding out that they're eliminated in BFDIA Roboty tv david bell marker clock lightning barg bag pie balloony david cake and gaty.PNG barf bag.PNG Barf BagIDFB Pose.png|Voting pose Barf bag 8.png New Barf Bag Body.png Screenshot_20170604-161950.jpg Barf Bag Rejoin Line.png Barfy Bagy.png References Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Contestants Category:IDFB TLC Category:Tiny Loser Chamber Category:Paper Category:Arms and Legs Category:Locker of Losers Category:Voiced by Kenzie Bryant Category:Females